Our Secret Kingdom
by jfxlap
Summary: After being told that Sonic was to have an arranged marriage will he fall for his ‘Wife-to-be’ or her brother
1. Chapter 1

"An arranged marriage, Father why?" I was Shocked at the fact my mother and father were telling me of my faith of becoming the next king. "I'm sorry Sonic but you know how these things go." My mom came and sat down next to me "you have to marry, its how it goes "

My dad had closed the doors to the library and made his way over to me. He knew that this was going to be hard, but it had to come one of these days. I just never thought it would be so soon. "Father it's not the right time I'm only 18 and I can't run this place it's to much!" I couldn't do this I know that I'm old but not old enough to do this some what by myself and what if I mess up? Every thing will fall on my shoulders.

"Sonic is it the Fact that you're getting married or that you will soon become king that is bothering you?" I'm sure that my dad knew the answer "It's both, I don't even know who this girl is and I have to be with her for the rest of my life"

To tell you the truth the only thing I know is my 'wife's' name is Amy, and that at any hour today I will soon be meeting her. I really wish that my parents gave me some time to let me take this in."Don't worry she is very nice we met with her a few months back." Wow more shocking news.

"You met her! What else happened that might be a little more helpful?" My dad gave me a look. He didn't like my sarcastic tone." I'm sorry father it's just so hard and well…" I really didn't know how I felt about this whole thing. My mom came in front of me, lifted my head and gave me a sympathetic look "it's alright besides she will not be the only one staying with us her brother will be here too. He says that he wants to meet with you and get to know you" I gave I sigh.

Grate that's what I need some psycho brother that threatens me if I touch his sister .he probably said …

"_I would like to meet with your son so I know the face of the man that made my sister come crying to me with a broken hart. And well… maybe kill him_!"

"Look, don't worry everything will be fine, Now all you need to do is go up stairs and get ready, remember they'll be here any time now" right now my mom was giving me more hope about this then my dad was, but maybe every mom is like that. I got up and went to my room to get ready. I really wish that I had a say in this, but no matter how much I beg, pled, or anything I would lose and what made me wonder is why now? Why not another three, four, five years from now when I actually knew what to do when I became king.

I set the thought aside and entered my room all I want is some peace and maybe a little nap to set my mind at ease. I plopped myself on my bed and rolled around I bit. Oh how I loved my bed it was big, comfy, and amazing. All my wondering came to an end when a knock came at my door.

"Yes, who is it"

"It's me sir, your mom sent me to help you, if you need any?"

It was one of the maids, we had a three of them and I don't like them! One time I saw them going through my things, they told me that mother sent them here to clean my room. Their are so nosey. After that I never wanted anything to do with them"No I'm fine. You may go on with whatever you were doing" I got up and headed towards the shower to get ready for something that I really wish I wouldn't get ready for.

--------

After my shower I went to my room to find what I'm going to wear, but already saw my things laid out on my bed. It was a white dress shirt with a black vest. It was what I normally ware but a bit more formal. I put it on and checked myself in the mirror to see how I look. It was nice and it showed my figure perfectly. I went to my bed and saw I piece of paper it had a note-

"_Sonic,_

_Sorry I couldn't let you dress yourself!_

_Mom_"

I throw the note on the bed and continued to look at myself. I wasn't mad or anything, in fact I was kind of relieved I didn't have to beat myself up over what I was going to ware. Besides mom sure knows how to dress a person just look at her. I take a few more minutes to admire myself, and well not to brag, but man did I look good.

I headed down stairs to find my mom and my dad waiting for me "there you are I was wondering when you would be coming. Now come on we have to go they are already here" My mom grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door "Really, so soon"

We made our way outside of the palace [or my home] only to see a very dark purple and black carriage and on top of it were a lot of luggage and then it came to me how long are they going to stay and when is the wedding? My thoughts were interrupted when the driver came to the back seat of the passenger side and opened the door.

A little pink hedgehog came out her hair was to her shoulders and she was wearing a long puffy light purple dress. She was kind of pretty and looked really nice. "Oh Amy it is so nice to see you again, where's Shadow?" My mom went to give Amy a hug."Hello Queen Alice, Shadow is over there"

I saw a black hedgehog with red strips on the back of his quills he was warring a silk deep purple dress shirt with a white vest and a black tie. He was very interesting looking. Intimidating was probably a good word to describe they way he presented himself .Other then that word; It was hard to describe him.

He walked up next to Amy and whispered something in her ear."Shadow it's very nice to see you again" the black hedgehog took my mothers hand "Hello Queen Alice it's nice to see you again to" he gave it a quick peck and gave her hand back. He must be glad my father was having a little conversation with Amy when he did that.

"And hello King Steven it's nice to meet you again" He gave my dad a hand shake and glanced my way "So this must be your son, is he not?" he was the first of the two to notice me"yes, he is. Amy this is Sonic, Sonic, Amy "She clamped her hands together "That's him! He is so CUTE!"My dad introduced us as she ran towards me and gave me the biggest hug I ever had "Oh shadow isn't he the cutest thing you ever seen and just think he'll be my husband in just two weeks!"

She gave Shadow a look and waited for him to respond "I agree, he is something" I really wasn't paying attention to what Shadow was saying the only thing that was on my mind was the fact that I was going to be married in two weeks! I felt kind of sick I was trying to not make it seem obvious but the look on my face was a dead give away

"Hey Sonic, are you okay your face looks funny?" Amy asked

"Huh? Oh yeah I just realized that I need to talk to my mom later"

"Well maybe we should go inside you guys must be tired from your trip here" My mom changed the conversation with success, but I'll remember next time I see her; I'll make sure to bring this up again. We went inside my house and Amy seemed impressed.

"Wow, you have a beautiful home here Sonic" I told her that it was all my mothers doing and that everything she saw was all her. I looked over to see if Shadow was as impressed as Amy, but it seemed that he wasn't. Maybe he was one of those 'hard to get along with' kind of guy. He saw me looking in his direction and I felt kind of embarrassed, so embarrassed that I could feel my face getting red.

My mother and father couldn't stay long and asked me to show them there room before they had left to whatever they did. All of a sudden I felt Amy wrap her arms around me from behind "So are we going to share a room together?" WOW we only meet a few minutes ago and she's now asking to share a room with me! I felt my face getting hotter then ever.

"HeHe well…no you're going to have your own room as well as your brother" I turned to see Shadows reaction to his sister's behavior. He seemed to not be paying any attention to what just happened I felt relieved. I pulled Amy off of me to face her "Amy, my maid Karen will show you to your room and I'll show Shadow to his"

I motioned Karen to come over to show Amy to her room "Yes sir what would you like?" I told her to send Amy to her room I made sure she was close to mine but not to close I wouldn't want her to pull any moves like that any more. Soon it was me and Shadow

"Well umm, follow me and I'll show you to your-"

"Did you really think I didn't see what had just happened with Amy?"

"Well I was hoping you didn't" I mumbled. He gave a grunt and we continued up stairs. There was something that was bothering me, well it really wasn't I just hated the silence between me and Shadow so small talk it was."Hey shadow how old is Amy?"

"She's 16"

Wow two year's younger then me "how old are you?"I turned to Shadow as he said. I really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I was kind of staring at his features. I had never seen a hedgehog with red eyes before. I think I was starring a bit too long because he said "Oh I'm sorry I thought we were playing a question game, I guess not"

"Oh I'm sorry I was just umm…never mind I'm 18, How old are you?" by the time we reached the room and stepped inside he answered "I'm 21, well it looks like all my stuff is here hmm… I didn't see it get up here" Wow he was old enough to do well anything "So do you like your room?" for some reason he gave me this weird feeling that made me want to stay with him for a little longer

"Yes it's nice and very roomy umm thanks, are you the only child in the house?"

"Yes I am, look I don't mean to be rude or anything but is there something I should know about Amy, you know something important" He gave me a look that made me feel very small "do you think there is 'something' wrong with her or what?" it's kind of weird the fact that only a few seconds ago I wanted to be here and now I feel like I should hide under a rock for safety

"Well umm…no not really" he backed down a little, just enough to make me feel safe "You know it might be fun messing around with you, you're kind of...well jumpy or seem like it". I really didn't get what he meant about me being jumpy "So when you mean 'mess' are you going to like jump out of the corner of the hall way and scare me or something"

"Anything that I'll get a kick out of then…yeah why not"

"Aren't you a little to old to be scaring people?"

"Aren't you a little to old to be jumpy?"

Well he got me there. To tell you the truth I'm not that jumpy or seem that way. I never even did anything to lead to jumpiness so how he got that conclusion was not my doing. I was about to open my mouth to say something when a knock came to the door.

Shadow went to go get the door while I sat on the bed and wait for him so we can continue our 'conversation'. He came back and told me that dinner was ready and if we wanted to go down stairs then we can."Huh, I didn't know it was that late, but I guess we can go if you want" he told me no and that he really needed sometime to rest. After that was said I left and made my way towards the dinning room.

"Sonic!" I stopped and saw Amy coming out of her room "hey do you want walk me down to the dinning room?" I told her yes and offered my hand so she could take it "Oh sonic isn't this grate I can't wait for us two to be together. You and me and our kids just running around playing with there friends, Ah just what I wanted" she moved form my hand to my arm and had put a very tight grip on it.

I was agreeing with her until she mentioned kids "umm Amy how many kids do you want?"She gave my arm a quick squeeze "three" she gave a happy tone to that answer. I felt bad because I really didn't want kids, there's nothing bad about kids it's just that I never thought of wanting one.

Amy kept talking about how happy she was about the marriage while we made our way to the dinning room. It really bums my out the fact that she was really happy and I wasn't. I have a feeling that if I were to wait a little longer I would find someone that I could be happy with, but I know it's not with Amy. But to Her I was that person.

We entered the dinning room only to find my mom and dad leaving "hey mom leaving so soon?" she turned to my dad and told him to continue on with his duties. On the other hand I told Amy that she should go on with out me and that I need to talk with my mom.

"Sonic I have to tell you tomorrow there will be a celebration for the announcement of you being married" it took me a few seconds to actually get what she was saying "Mom when were you going to tell me when the 'special' day was going to happen?" she gave me an I'm sorry look and told me that she forgot and that she was really busy and left. I really hate how everyone is acting.

Amy and I sat alone in the dinning room alone eating…well I don't really know but it tastes good. I didn't like the silence between us "So do you like this place so far?"I ask "it's really nice I like it here" After a little while I noticed that Shadow hadn't come out to eat.

"Hey Amy isn't Shadow coming out to eat?" She took some time to answer "No he's alright. Sometimes he goes a few days with out eating. And in those few days all he seem to do for food is drink wine "I wonder how he can go on with out food for days? Man I couldn't do that.

I didn't say anything more; I thought if I did; I might say something offensive."My mom said that tomorrow we will have a celebration to announce our wedding" I didn't really know what to say after talking about Shadow so maybe this will start up a conversation. "Wow! I can't wait, tomorrow I have to go and get a dress and it will be so fun! Will there be people that you know there?"

"Yeah, but some will be more of my parents friends" Amy seemed very excited. Hopefully she won't beg me to go shopping with her. Shopping with women is so exhausting "Dose your parents let you outside your home? You know mine don't they tell me it's dangerous because I'm royalty and all?" I would hate that! Not going outside is probably the worst punishment anyone could give me.

"Yeah they do, you see I like to run, it's like I hobby of mine. But I don't go out as much as I used to, those girls go crazy over me. Tomorrow when everyone is going to know about me and you I bet every girl would die just to be in your place. And who knows and some guys would die to be in my place to?"

She blushed a little bit at the comment "Sonic sense I'm done would you like to walk me to my room? I'm kind of tired" I told her yes and we made our way up stairs. Amy had a grip on my arm while we made our way to the room "hey Sonic I have to tell you something, before I came here I had a bad feeling about this. Like this shouldn't happen and maybe we should stop this"

I was going to tell her that we should and that this wasn't a good idea, but it was the law made by the council and even my mom and dad has to obey them."Amy don't worry every thing will be fine" she gave me a hug and told me that she can make her way to her room and left. I gave I sigh and made my way to the kitchen, after all that happened today I needed a glass of wine or two.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and two bottles of wine. My parents don't really care if I drink. Only if I made sure it was one glass and that's it but this was an emergency. I was going to drink right were I was until I heard a crash in the dinning room. I ran to see who it was. "Shadow?" He was on the floor tumbled on some chairs. "I came to get a refill, but fell on these damn chairs!" he had an empty bottle in his had and a glass cup in the other.

"Well I was just about to do the same mind if a join you?" I asked as I helped him up."Sure, but only if you bring your own bottle" I ran into the kitchen to get two more bottles just in case. "Is this good enough?" I handed him two of the bottles I was holding. All of the bottles weren't the same, some of them were bigger then the others and some of them were hard liquor "As long as we don't run out then will be okay"

I really don't remember much but I do remember me in Shadow's room. Him and I were sitting on the bed facing each other "You know maybe you should slow down. You might not handle liquor I well as you think" Shadow said while pouring himself another drink "well I have you know that I have done things like this more then once" I said taking the drink form his hand.

"Well thanks for telling me that, but I would like it if I you would give me back my drink" I shook my head no and drank what he had in the glass "now we are even" I said trying to get myself to sit next to him"your bottles are empty as well as mine" I really didn't know how it happened but I feel off the bed. I tried getting my balance back by holding on to shadow, but he fell on top of me.

"I told you, you couldn't handle it" he said supporting himself on his elbows. He was a little to close to me and it felt a little awkward, but I couldn't help but look intently at him. "Your breath smells "I said trying to the strange feeling to go down. He gave a chuckle "and yours is more delightful?"

He pushed himself off of me and sat on the bed while I was still on the ground. "Sonic can I ask you something?" the way he said it was kind of serious "umm…yeah sure" before he asked he got up and went to the balcony and I followed. I stood beside him as he spoke "Are you happy?"

"Happy about the wedding or happy in general?" if he was talking about the wedding then that was a big no. But if it was general then today wasn't a good day to ask if I was happy. I might have had every emotion besides that one "Everything" I gave a loud sigh"I really don't know, after today… well I really can't say, but lets not get all emotional I came here to loosen up" I said giving him a nudge.

After a while of talking and almost throwing up our gust out I began to get half of my brain back and decided it was time for me to hit the sack. I began to leave only to find shadow hands wrapped around my waist. I swear my face was redder then a tomato "uh…Shadow umm… what you are doing?" then he planted his face on my shoulder "nothing just…loosening up" he began to slowly put his hand under my shirt.

I stopped his hand from going any further "Maybe you're the one that can't handle liquor well" I said. He gave a small laugh "Well I never said I did, now did I?" and began moving his hand. Oh man after this day I might need therapy "uh shadow…" I began pulling myself out of his hands while facing him "you know as flattering as this is I really think I should go"

He walked closer to me "well if you think you should go then go" he said while putting on an evil smirk. My back was now pressed against the door "yeah well…uh" My hand was lacking on trying to find the door knob, until Shadow opened it for me. I fell on my back and before I knew it Shadow pulled me up and I was nose to nose with him.

"Well if you want to go then go, the door is open" his hand on my wrist and he pulled me closer "Or you could stay here" He put his left hand around my waist keeping our body's close. I this point I didn't know what to do. I never thought that I would be in a situation like this. My legs felt like they were glued to the floor and breathing became I problem. The only thing that I could do was talk my way out.

" You know it's late and I think I should go. I- If my mom comes to my room or if Uh… Amy comes then she would worry and I don't want her to be worried. Uh you don't either right I mean…I don't want her to you know so…Uh hehe" He narrowed his eyes and let me go."Yes, we don't want that. You should go"

I gave I sigh of relief "Uh… well Yeah umm…good night" I was walking backwards facing him making sure he didn't do anything else. "Good night Sonic, I'll see tomorrow" he went back in his room and shut the door. Thank god that's over. I continued over to my room thinking about what had just happened.

Maybe it was a good thing to bring Amy's name up. He seemed to snap out of previous state, but maybe that was a wrong thing to do. He seemed to be a little off, but it was the only thing that could think of. I walked into my room just wanting to end this day once and for all. I took my shirt and shoes off and just lazily walk to my bed. Maybe tomorrow will be better, but right now I don't want to think about anything. Just wanting to sleep this weird day off.

_________________________________________

Well there it is. I know that was kind of long, so... R&R plz! :]

oh! p.s don't be hard on me i don't like

_'did i just get f#$ked in the ass or did i just read that'_

Thanks :]


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke I didn't feel bad or anything. Maybe it was because I sobered up a bite last night. Then I remember about what had happened yesterday and thought maybe I should just stay in here for the rest of my life. Then a knock came from my door "Sonic are you okay. It's almost noon and you're not even up!"

"Yes mom I'm fine just give me a few minutes" after what I said I'm guessing she left because she didn't say anything. After I got up, took a shower, and got dressed I decided to go downstairs. I was walking down the hall and felt something was wrong. I stopped and looked around the hall to see if there was anyone else there. I didn't see anyone and decided it was just me and started to walk. But before I could I felt someone hit the side of my head and fell to the floor.

I felt someone tie my wrist and my ankles together and the only thing that I could think of was _'Man shadow was not joking'_ I felt kind of awkward and my face started to turn red at the thought of what he might do to me.

"Man Shadow I didn't think you were serious about you messing with me, but can you PLEASE let me go"

"Who the hell is shadow?"

"Knuckles?" he was one of my friends that lived with me in the palace. He also teaches me how to hunt. I think he should just give up on me because I suck at shooting a damn bow and arrow. He picked me up and throws me over his shoulder and began down stairs. "You know this is for you're own good Sonic. You had me waiting out side for an hour and a half looking stupid!"

"Look I'm sorry, but is this necessary" I tried to wiggle my hands free from the rope but got tired. "Stop moving before I drop you on your face and drag you!" I really didn't think what he said was a bluff. He had every reason to be mad at me, but I don't think missing three weeks of his lessons would be that bad. We made our way down stairs and passed the dinning room [really wish we didn't]

"Oh my god let go of him!!"

From the corner of my eye I could see Amy running over to us and hitting Knuckles on his side. "Whoa… calm down lady" before I knew it I was on the floor rolling until I came to a complete stop. I saw someone walk towards me, so I looked up to see who it was "H-Hey Shadow mind giving me a little help here?" He gave a smirk and picked me up throws me over his shoulder "Hey put me down! Put me down NOW!" I felt me face get hot I really didn't want him to touch me.

"I don't think so. Someone had you tied up for a reason and besides I prefer you better like this" damn him! Did he have to say that so calmly like nothing 'really' odd happened last night? I have a feeling that I will be hearing odd things like that and having my face heat up more often. I can hear Amy and Knuckles yelling at each other as we made our way towards them

"Amy, that's enough!"

"Yes Shadow"

Shadow lift me up and handed me over to knuckles "I think you dropped this" knuckles picked me up and put me in the same position "so you're Shadow huh? Sonic kind of mentioned you. The names Knuckles" I tried to get out of knuckles grasp. I kind of hate the fact they're passing me over like a sack of potatoes. "How cute of you Sonic, thinking about me and all"

"Whatever just let me go and untie me NOW!" Knuckles gave a grunt and untied me. I rubbed my wrist to ease the pain "I hate you" I was really saying it to both shadow and knuckles, but mostly Knuckles. "Umm…Knuckles where were you taking Sonic?" He turned around to face Amy. "And who are you to be asking?"

I quickly spoke up before they began another argument "Knuckles this is Amy. We are getting married soon and Shadow is her brother" he soon apologized for his behavior and told them that he was going to try to teach me how to hunt. If only we could get through practice. "So why did you tie him up?" Shadow asked "Well after missing three weeks worth of lessons, I had to do something right?"

"Hey Maybe shadow could go with you, sense I'm going shopping and well you guys are going out maybe he should go so ya'll guys can have some 'guy time'" Knuckles really didn't care, as long as I was there doing the lesson and I was thinking 'I think we had enough guy time already' But it looked like Shadow didn't remember anything that happened last night or didn't want to. So I agreed that he should come to. Awkward moments might come and go but I didn't want him to be alone.

"Well we better get going before someone decides to run away"

"Whatever lets just go Knux, Maybe this time I won't hurt someone"

Amy came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Well I should get going to, see you guys later" And then left. I must say I kind of dislike her giving me kisses and all. Well I guess I have to get used to them now.

---------

[OUTSIDE]

"What's that?"

"It's my deer for practice, Knux thinks I'm not ready for the really thing. And his right"

"It's four pieces of wood and a sack of bird feed"

It's true my practice deer was in fact 'four pieces of wood and a sack of bird feed'. And to make it more realistic I made him a face. I made it when I was little. I remember sometimes riding it or pretending to, now it kind of sucks that I have to shoot it so I can practice my bow and arrow skills."Well it's better then the real thing and I don't like killing things"

"If you don't want to kill anything then why do you even practice on your hunting skills?" Knuckles came and helped me get in the right position to shoot "His dad insist on him having him learn how to do this for future reasons or something" that wasn't all true well it was. It's just that one time when we were practicing I kind of shot my gardener in the arm. He didn't come back to work the next day. So I promised myself to never shot something that was living.

"Okay Sonic your position looks good. I think it's time for you to pull back and let go" Knuckles in the back ground told shadow that it was a good idea to step back. At that moment I had let go and tried to eye ball the arrow to see where it hit. After a few seconds of looking for it I asked "Hey you guys did you see were it went?" Shadow gave a chuckle and respond "its right in front of you"

I looked on the ground and saw the end of the arrow sticking up from the ground "Damn it!" I trough my bow on the ground I was so mad. Every time I try, every damn time I try I never get close to to my deer and it pisses me off! I turn to Shadow who is giving off a light laugh.

"If you think it's so funny then why don't you try" he narrowed his eyes at me and pushed me aside. He got into the previous position I was in and shot. I had narrowed my eyes onto the deer and saw that he shot it right in the stomach. "You were saying?" I gave a grunt man his little stunt made me want to shot an arrow in him "Well sense I really don't need the practice I'll be going for a walk" At this moment I really didn't care what he did.

An hour and a half went by and my training with Knuckles didn't go anywhere so he decided that it was a good time to stop."Shadow hadn't come back yet. Maybe you should go and look for him Sonic" Knuckles picked up our equipment and made his way to the storage room on the side of the palace. I did felt kind of bad for getting after him for not being able to hit a fake deer.

"Yeah I guess do you know which way he went"

"Yeah he went into the forest"

Man did he have to go in there "The forest I don't even know how to get through in there" for some reason mom hasn't let me in there. Every time I tried she comes out of nowhere and yells at me about not going in there. "well I think it's time for you to know them now and don't worry about you mom she is with Amy"

I sighed and made my way towards the forest I looked around to make sure Knux was right and began walking. After a few minutes I saw I a little trail and decided to walk it. You know this place was actually cool it looks like some place to get some stress out. It was nice, quite, and really peaceful. I really like this place.

I became more fascinated when I saw what looked like a house. The outside was white and had a lot of grass and vines growing on the side and looked like this house went trough a lot. It looked kind of scary yet beautiful at the same time. I walked up closer to the house and saw the door open. That made me even more curious. I opened the door and walked in. it was dark and I really couldn't see anything. I began to walk further in until something knocked me on the side of my head.

"Damn that hurt"

"Sonic!?"

"Shadow!?"

When the lights came on I turned around to see Shadow come over towards me. "Are you okay? I'm umm… sorry I thought you were someone else" he lifted my hand to examine the damage that he did. "Yeah I'll be fine. I just came to find you but saw this house and decided to check it out" I looked at him and noticed that he was really close to me "Well you found me"

"Hehe looks like I did" I started to get this weird feeling in my stomach and was glade that he back off of me. I realized that the lights were on and looked at my surroundings. The inside of the house was different then the outside completely, it looked like someone actually lived there. But there was no way someone could live here there is a gate around the palace so if there was we would have seen them.

There really weren't much in the house though just some chairs and a rug in the front room and a bed room with a bathroom connected to it. Though what was in there looked like it could belong to the palace. I made my way to the bed room with shadow behind me. The bed in the room was huge I put my hand in on the blanket to see how it felt. And it was so soft. I had laid my upper body on the bed and began to purr.

I had closed my eyes for a few minutes but opened them when I realized that Shadow was still in the room. "Uh…these blankets are soft" I said nervously. Shadow walked towards me and grabbed my tail "Yes they do look soft" I shot up and my placed my hand over my tail to hide it "H-Hey man what do you think were doing!?" I was walking backwards away form him to get some space in between us.

"I wont do anything you don't want me to, but I must say you were asking for it. Your tail was just there and I had to grab it"

He gave me a seductive look and left the room. My face was red when he said that. I swear my face is going to get so red because of him it might explode. I was glade that he left it would give me time to get myself together. I looked around and saw a make up desk [A/N is that what you call it?] on it was a brush and a black box. There was nothing in it when I opened it but some pieces of paper. I didn't bother reading the notes and began looking around some more.

"So are you done exploring?" I turned around and saw Shadow lying on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired. We kind of stayed up a little late last night don't you think?"

"So do you remember everything that happened last night?"

"Yes"

-------

What's going to happen?

More reviews and you'll Know :]

Thank you for the one's that already have :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Oh man guys sorry for such a long wait, but you know...things and anyways this to me is short. very short only because I have to see who will be willing to read after a long wait. and to me...I don't know I think its lame, but its not for me its for you and its summer so there will be more chapters if i get some love for this story soon. anyways on with the story!

* * *

"Why would I want to forget something that could have been perfect? If you would have just left some things behind you, we could both forget, but now we have unfinished things to settle. don't you think so? And I for one like to finish things"

Right now I'm thinking I should have kept my mouth shut. I would have liked it better if he would have stayed put on the bed instead on of crawling off of it and walking towards me. God I have to think of something and fast. "So what do you think of my mom, she seems sweet, huh? And what about dad, now he seems kind of- and your getting closer"

Shadow had cornered my onto a wall placing both hands were the only way of me getting away was if he wanted it. "you know, I have a feeling you are nervous around me. Am I right?"

"oh is it just a feeling? I thought you already knew. But since I found you like Knux wanted me to, we should go. Don't want your _sister _to get all worked up of us not being there when she gets back from shopping. And we have to getso that we can get ready for the party and that would take a long time so yeah…" I said trying to work my way around one of Shadows arm, but to my surprise it wasn't working. He was just so close that I couldn't even stop myself from talking and when I did it got really quiet to the point that I could hear my heart racing through my chest.

"I hope you don't mind, but you really are something, I just wish that you and I could get along the way I want to, and the way we can feel more comfortable. So if you please, from now on I want you to forget your mom, dad, your friend you have in the palace and most of all my _sister _when I'm around_. _We only have two weeks together and I came here to get to know you more and when I saw you I just knew I had to show you something's to get your mind at ease before you have to go into that dreadful life with Amy"

I didn't know how to respond. He wanted me to forget everything when I was with him. The part that is against the wedding wanted him to get me as far away a possible, but the other part of me, the one that knew how wrong this would be wanted nothing to do with him for as long as he was with me. And the only thing that was keeping me from answering him was the nerves that are eating me up.

I have to calm down. If I don't get myself together and take some control then he would and I wasn't up for that. I took a deep breath before continuing "And if I refuse your offer?"

"Finally taking charge I see, well then how about I'll give you tonight to make up your mind"

"So if I say yes what will happen?"

"Then I'll make this the best two weeks that you'll have"

"And if I say no?"

"I'll find someone at the party to spend my time with when everyone is…busy"

That would be something watching him woo a woman…or man which ever, but his words and promises of having two weeks with him be the best was not tempting in the least. If I say no then he would find someone else to spend his time with. And if there is a chance I end up wanting what he was offer and try to go back to him, he might not want it. There would be a good chance if I do change my mind he would ignore me or have nothing to do with me. But if I say yes then there would be a lot on the line like…my marriage, the title of king, or the fact that if any one did find out and told my parents, they would have shame in me. And what about the kingdom? They would think I was a joke if I did become king (if my parents would let me)

The thought of having to work so hard and being so close and just have it slip away because of me and my selfishness. Having a silly thought like_ 'maybe no one will find out. And once this is over we could put it in the past' _and then in the end if I did say yes what would come out of it? What was in it for him to begin with? If we get caught wouldn't there be consequences for him too? He is a prince right?

"Well what's in it for you? I mean…me and you are putting a lot on the line if I agree. wouldn't there be punishment if someone were to find us…and what about after? We just go our own ways once I marry Amy…and pretend like we never had a…a two week affaire?" I ask.

Shadow gave me a questioning look and backed down a bit before giving me a seductive smirk "my my someone has given this some thought, but let me assure that there is nothing in it for me but a good time. And let me be the first to confess that when I first saw you I knew I had to get to you before Amy does and I know that sounds selfish, but you can say that I am. And we both know that once the wedding is over and night comes on that day you will be Amy's forever. But the more I explain the less time you have to think it over with your self…and right now I say persuasions will help you with this"

Before I could ask what he meant Shadow closed the space in between use and pressed his lips hard against mine. His hands wonder to my sides and then lower towards my hips and gave them a squeeze. My heart was out of control, _this _was out of control. I need to stop it before it goes any father. But right now my brain is not wanting to get out of shock. Feeling his hands lowering to my thighs rubbing and then lifting me up off the ground was more then slightly uncomfortable. His lips were still on mine, hard. Moving them to the point that he made my mouth open to his. And when it did his tongue came unwelcoming.

So much for wanting to take a hold of this situation. The ball was sadly in his hands and the more I hit, punch, shove, or anything to make him stop, he would rub, squeeze and shove his tongue down my throat. His body was pressed firmly towards mine. His hands would rub my inner and outer thighs making me go red, wanting him to stop. Until he pushed me from the wall, dragging my way with him towards the bed.

My chest was on fire. Breathing trough my nose was not helping any more. I need air quickly and I need it now! I felt the bed under me and my arms were above me held firmly in Shadows hands. I came to such a relief when he finally parted from my face giving me some air. But it wasn't such a relief when I could see him hovering over me.

"g-get off of me…" I try to make my self sound as serious as possible, but it was hard to through me panting it kind of sounded like I was pleading to him. And that was far from what I wanted to sound like.

" why? This is what it would be like if you are to say yes…and trust me if you would let your mind relax it would be more pleasurable" Shadow then laid light kisses on my lips and bushed them down until he reached my neck. His breath hitting it to the point that it was driving me crazy that I shut my eyes tight hoping this would go away. I need him to stop right now!

"I-I…stop now…_nngh_" Shadow pressed laid himself completely on me grinding his hips against mine. It was getting difficult to for me…he making me hate myself to even admit that I was…liking it. His mouth sucking and licking my neck, his body rubbing against mine with great friction sending waves of bliss through me, had me hating myself for reacting this way. My breathing was off and became desperate pants. And it was becoming to much for me.

Before I knew it I felt light and cold. When I opened my eyes I saw that shadow was off of me fixing himself and brushing his shirt and vest back into place. While I'm laying on the bed still in the same position watching him and feeling kink of awkward at what just took place.

"Like I said…" Shadow began " you have till tonight to give me an answer. Until then I'll be waiting" and then he left with out looking back. And I just stayed there thinking about what had happened, looking like a complete mess.

My breathing went back to normal, but every thing else wasn't. And now I'm just here, on the bed with my thoughts and my answer. And right now I just wish I was four years old because no one has to deal with things when your four.

* * *

and there you have it! send me **ALOT** of love and the next one will be longer! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **sorry i'm supper late but the only thing that has been on my mind is **babies. **all because my sister is having a little baby girl soo...I have been baby crazy!

oh and just because i update more than just late does not mean that i'm giving up on this story. i really like it so on with it! (i think my writing is changing as i put up more chapters)

* * *

After being in that abandon house for so long I decided to leave. The party was going to start soon and I needed to get ready for a long night. My mind was already filled with things that could go wrong and after what happened not too long ago I wasn't in the mood to have this party go down the drain.

Because this will be the first time of having every one important like other Kings and Queens from everywhere; come to meet me and Amy as my fiancé; we had to make a good impression.

Every one knows that our kingdom is the biggest and loyalist one out there, but not all there when it came to money. And if anything goes wrong tonight then I could kiss the crown go bye and all the alliances' that my dad had made throughout the years could be gone in a second if I say something wrong or do anything that is out of line. So, even If Shadow wanted answer from me tonight he would have to wait until everyone is gone or we are alone, but the truth is I didn't even want to see him. All I wanted was this night to be over.

Before I could even make it inside I already had one of the maids on me "Good evening Prince. Your mother came to me and to me to tell you that you need to get ready and that she already has your outfit ready for you in your bedroom." she said walking beside me.

_Evening_ that can't be right I was only out for a couple of hours. "What time is it?"

"It's about 6:40 sir you only have until 8:00 to be ready before everyone comes." Wow it's already about to be seven. I might have slept in or I stayed out longer then I thought.

"Okay…tell my mother that I'll be ready in a few but first I need take a bath and while I do that make me a snack will you please?"

"Yes sir. And will like me to help you with your bath sir"

_What? _Why would I need help with a bath? "No. you may leave now" and she did without any word.

The bath was fast and over with before I knew it. Maybe it was the lack of me liking water that helped go much faster, but other than that I felt clean and refresh. I'm now standing in front of the mirror looking at myself wearing the outfit my mom picked for me. It didn't look that much different than the outfit I wore when Shadow and Amy came to the palace, but my dress shirt looked like an off white color and the sleeves were bagging on my arms and tied to my wrist.

It wasn't that I didn't like the shirt actually; the shirt was something I wouldn't normally ware so I liked it I mean my arms had space in it and the fabric was kind of thin, but the worst part of it was the vest.

Good god the vest was just skin tight it felt like I couldn't even breathe! I would have liked it better if I could at least sit down with it on without worrying if it might ripping. It was a nice vest and matched the shirt beautifully. It was a dark brown and had hints of gold. So, it was a really nice, but it would be even nicer if it didn't fit like I was still twelve.

Time was already running out and people were already coming here with their carriages and fancy automobiles. And that maid didn't even come up for my snack so I'm really hungry right now. Did I even eat breakfast? And what it's almost…eight o'clock. I'll just get something to eat later while I'm down there.

I have to force my mind to blackout everything that I think might go wrong. I made a mental list of things I should do like welcome everyone that I see, kiss the women's hand and give a firm hand shack to the men, have I small chat with every, ask how there life is, and make sure I had Amy by me and Shadow far away as possible. Everything will be fine if I smile and show everyone I'm just…happy.

There was just one thing I'm hoping Amy won't ask me to do…dance.

My feet were made for fast action like running, dodging, and other things that doesn't require me having to be light and delicate on my feet. I was proven multiple times that I was no good while dancing with daughters of my aunts and uncles and my parents friends. I would trip on their dresses or bump into someone next to me or by most far would step on their feet.

They would get frustrated with me that the next thing I knew they would leave with a huff and stomp away. And once they would leave everyone would start whispering things as if I can't hear them.

"_Did you not see that, Prince Sonic can't dance" _and also _"A Prince that can't dance I've never heard of such a thing" _butthe girls that would leave you tell their friends_ "I'll be lucky if I could walk tomorrow morning_"

And when all of it comes back to my parents they just shrug it off say that I have all ways been like that no matter what dance teacher they give me. So, if my parents aren't ashamed of my lack of dancing then I not. It might get to me a little if something embarrassing happens if Amy begs me to dance with her and have all the women go back whispering (all the men don't really care about that kind of stuff)

"Oh Soniiic!"

I was already downstairs making my way to the ball room and I already had someone on me…Amy

"There you are I was looking everywhere for you. Look at the dress I got this morning. Oh it's not the same color as your outfit; which I saw when your mother and I went shopping, but it was too late because I had already got this before I saw yours and I didn't want to get an new one because I love it. So, do you like it?"

She twirled around so I could get a good look at her. Her dress silver and had a lot of beadings from the top of the bodice all the way down until it faded away her skirt. It was very long and was, but not to big; just enough to make her waist look smaller then what it is. She also had silver silk like gloves that went all the way a little past her elbows; with a few diamond bracelets and necklaces on her. In other words she kind of looked like any other girl in a ball with a big dress with lots of beads on it. But I'll never tell her that

"You look…beautiful Amy"

"I knew you would like it. But let's look at you. Wow you really do have a small figure; it's making me kind of jealous. Can you even breathe in this vest? It looks really tight on you" She asked pulling and yanking on my vest as if there was something to be fixed.

"No. I can barely breathe in this thing. So, I would thank you if you would stop that because it's making it even harder"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. So…how was your day with my brother. He didn't do anything to make you feel…umm odd did he? Like he would give people this angry look and it would look as if they had an unknown death wish that he came to fulfill; he didn't- Hey wait there he is right now! Come on lets go talk to him. Shadow!" Amy was already waving and making her way towards him.

"Ugh, No I think its best if you and me head over to the ball room. Your brother can wait, but on the other hand my mother and father: we can't let them" I snatched her by the wrist and pulled her closer to me. "I haven't seen them since last night…I think…and my mother would want to know how my day was also."

In return all I got was a mumble of an okay as we made our to the ball room. But it still didn't stop me from giving Amy's brother a glance. From what I could tell he was enjoying himself, although he didn't have a smile on his face, it did look like he was making some talk with two other women.

One a white bat and the other a purple cat.

I couldn't help but feel as though I saw something so disgusting that my whole body felt that it needed another bath. And then that's when I realize that at that second I had grown some small hatred for both of those girls. I didn't even know them and yet they are getting the best of me without even knowing it.

I couldn't help but to think more on this and what was said to me not to long ago. If I said no to Shadow, then there would be a good chance that he would bed with one of any women that a here without a man. Just the thought that makes my stomach go into knots, and has one side of me yelling _'That's reason enough to say yes! And there is also the fact that you can't help but fell an attraction'_

But I can't help but reason more with the other side that is making more than enough since _'you are going to be a married man soon. And a King. You cannot have things like an affair on your shoulders when you have so much on your plate. And what if something far worse happens like you falling for him. Once the two weeks are up you will not be seeing him at all'_

I know I said that I wanted this night to go without any trouble and it to be over as soon as it starts. But I think the only one that is going to have this night fall down in flames… would be me.

* * *

A/n:Okay thats all for now

p.s sorry for grammer it's bad i know and also i would like it if i had some help and ideas with this story. yes i have been thinking and i would like it if someone would help my creative side up and going. so if anyone would like to help me the offer is up for people that could go with the flow and have awasome writing skills...unless your imagination can make up for it.:3


End file.
